


picture perfect

by jxshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lifeguard, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, alot of cute basically, collection of soonhao, police officer, soonhao being gross, soonhao ftw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxshua/pseuds/jxshua
Summary: a collection of smol one shots featuring soonhao.





	1. #1

**#1** antics by the pool

The scorching sunrays burned against his bare arms, blanketing his flesh with a light tan. He pushed the sunglasses up his nose and clasped his lips around the straw dipped in his coconut water. Light rock music blasted from the radio beside him. Summer holidays meant two things. One, he was going to be sweaty as hell.

And two, the pool was going to be jam packed with people squeezing like sardines. Soonyoung reverted his attention back to his coconut, when a shout in a distance caught his attention. He glanced around in confusion, instantly recognising the source of the voice, and leaned forward in his seat with furrowed eyebrows.

“Help!”

“Help, I’m drowning!

“Lifeguard!”

Carding his fingers through his flamboyant purple hair, he shot the person splashing in the waters a scoff of light hearted amusement and whipped off his sunglasses. “Sir, that’s the kid’s pool. It’s not that deep,”

An attractive slender young man with wet blonde hair and hazelnut eyes, floated in said pool while flailing his limbs erratically in an over exaggerated manner. He instantly halted his movements upon garnering Soonyoung’s attention and feigned a distressed pout, throwing his arms over the edge of the pool.

“But I need mouth to mouth resuscitation,”

He snorted. “You seem to be quite well though,”

“ _Pleaseeeee_ ,”

With a grunt, he climbed out of his seat and picked up a jog towards the pool with the other watching him in delight. Soonyoung often and quite easily broke out into sweat, and thus his hours by the pool were quite limited; he didn’t find much enjoyment in the heat. But it was summer, he had nothing better to do and he could do with a nice tan.

The blonde found much enjoyment in seeing him drenched in sweat, trickling down his chiselled features and soaking up the thin fabric of his t shirt. _Hell yes._ He was having a great time. Soonyoung bent over the pool and pressed a series of kisses on the other’s lips, pulling him closer with every messy smooch.

“Don’t distract me, Minghao,” he parted from the blonde with a huff, “I’m still on duty,”

“But I was drowning,” Minghao replied in a playful tone, “And I needed kisses,”

“You can have kisses after I’m done with my shift,”

“Ugh, you suck,” the blonde pressed a smack to his cheek with a broad grin spreading across his face, “I’d be dead by the time your shift is over,”

“You’ll get your share of kisses later,” he yelled, hurrying back towards his assigned seat while waving his sunglasses in the air, “Don’t drown again,”

“Love you!”

Soonyoung shot him a bright, cheerful smile.

“Love you too!”

And for a moment, Minghao thought he might pass out from his boyfriend’s blinding smile.


	2. #2

**#2 officer of the law**

The brunet popped his head out of the open window, arm propped against the edge of the car door. He was decked out in a crisp, neat uniform, ironed with every inch of its life and embellished with pins and badges. Tapping his fingers impatiently, Minghao pushed himself further out of the window to watch his boyfriend secure the bolts on the front door.

“Babe!” he yelled, “Kiss me, you idiot!”

“You can’t wait two minutes?” the raven haired male screeched.

Soonyoung tucked a stack of messy folders underneath his arm, scuttling over towards his boyfriend’s car to reward him with a bunch of noisy, loving kisses. Minghao leaned forward with a stupid grin, his boyfriend tugging on his necktie playfully.

“Have a nice day at work, officer,” Soonyoung chirped.

“See you at dinner. Love you,”

With one last kiss, Minghao was rolling out of the garage in his police car and Soonyoung was hopping into his own vehicle, a worn out Honda with way too many bobble heads on his dashboard, with all his legal folders piling up in the backseat. He buckled himself in with a groan. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

 

Minghao leaned towards the cubicle next to his with a raised eyebrow. He was contemplating, for a brief moment, to punch his fellow officer, but decided against it. The latter was lounging over some coffee and doughnuts, with paperwork piling up all around him and cat videos dancing over the screen of his phone.

“Junhui,”

“What’s up?” he muttered distractedly. _Cats_.

“I’m going to take out your car, if that’s alright. The newbies took mine out for their rounds,”

“Cool. Be back at three,”

Minghao twisted his wrist to check the time, grabbing the keys to throw himself into the car. It was almost one. He revved up the engine and leaned back in the seat. His boyfriend was probably out for lunch now. He pushed his thumbs against his phone, a dumb grin curling up the corners of his lips.

 **sender** : ming bing

going anywhere for lunch?

A message flickered onto the screen.

 **sender** : hosh bosh

gonna get some bubba

 **sender** : ming bing

i want some

The brunet spun out of the police station and rumbled along leisurely. He would have a cigarette, but perhaps not on the job. He was a responsible worker – unlike Junhui. Minghao glanced out of the window as he pulled up at a traffic light, blinking rapidly.

 

Soonyoung yanked off his necktie with a sigh of relief and chucked it into the passenger seat. It was so warm, he grumbled internally, pushing back his bangs with a lick of his lips. The traffic light flashed green. He adjusted the gears and rolled down the road, tapping his fingers against the wheel in beat with the music blasting in his car.

A siren began wailing in a distance, and he widened his eyes as a police car began tailing his vehicle. An inaudible voice crackled over the mic, demanding him to pull over. Panic began crawling in his veins.

 _Oh my_ god _, what is happening. Are my taillights out? I swear I just changed it like, two days ago. I definitely used my blinker when I made the turn and I have my tax renewed._ Jesus _, officers of the law can smell_ fear _._

He pulled the brakes and lowered his window, breaking out into a cold sweat.

_Suck it up, Soonyoung. C’mon, just suCK IT UP–_

An officer loomed at his window.

“Yes sir?” Soonyoung squeaked.

Minghao propped himself against the edge of the car door with a grin playing on his lips.

“Hey, did you know how good you looked back there? That’s _basically_ illegal; I gotta write you a ticket for that,”

The brunet flopped over in his seat, releasing a large intake of breath which he didn’t know he was holding.

“Minghao, I swear!” he screeched, “I almost peed myself!”

The brunet huffed. “Well, that’s what you get for not texting me back,”

“Well, I’m going to get some bubba, do you wanna tag along?”

“I’m on duty,”

“Nobody will know,” Soonyoung pressed a kiss on his cheek, reaching up to unravel the top button of his shirt, “It’ll be just the two of us,”

Minghao swallowed. His throat was becoming very, _very_ dry.

“I’m in,” he croaked.

Soonyoung seemed sufficiently satisfied with himself. He blew his boyfriend a kiss and rolled up the windows. Minghao climbed back aboard in his car, scrambling for his phone as it dinged to life.

 **sender** : hosh bosh

you’re a _bad_ boy, officer.

 

He was _so_ whipped.


End file.
